The present invention relates to an electromagnetically actuatable fuel-injection valve for injection systems of internal combustion engines, the valve having a valve housing, a soft-iron core which is located within the valve housing and bears a stationary solenoid winding, and a valve closure plate which forms an armature and coaxially faces said core with the formation of an air gap. The plate can be urged by a compression spring against an annular seat which surrounds an outlet, and the radially circumferential edge of the plate being guided axially and movable along a guide which correspondingly surrounds said edge.
In such known fuel-injection valves, which have the advantage of simple and inexpensive construction, the fuel arrives along the outlet-side surface of the valve closure plate at the annular seat and flows from there through the outlet.
This has the disadvantage that the emergence of the fuel from the outlet can be influenced only to a limited extent by the shape of the outlet.